Are you kidding me?
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Naruto, a exchange student from across the country moves into a small town with his parents. There is no longer chapter 4, I deleted it and put a poll up instead. So It's like half a rape now...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, a exchange student from across the country moves into a small town with his parents. After finding nothing to do and school just the next week. What is he going to do in this small farming community. He nearly drives himself insane until he meets Kiba, before starting their wonderful high school love, but always room for Drama in the mix. Okay, So I spent a year in this town I'm writing about before moving back to England I'm honestly convinced it's evil.

* * *

"No bars?" Naruto muttered under his breath, trying not be heard by his father; who was talking on the phone way to loud for anyone to be comfortable. 'How come he has bars and I don't?' Naruto asked himself as he pulled and pushed the orange-painted flip phone into various positions around the leather back seats of the four door SUV. "THERE'S NO WAY I CAN MAKE IT TO THE MEETING TOMORROW" The father sighed loudly. "WHAT? FINE! I'LL GET A FLIGHT TOMORROW MORNING!" He yelled before clapping the phone closing and nearly crushing under his grip. "Come on Minato, calm down we're almost to our new home, you should be excited!" The red head yelled from the seat adjacent to the blonde's. "I guess" Minato muttered as he set the phone down on the center console and putting both hands on the steering wheel.

"So what town are we moving to again?" Naruto asked from the back seat of the couple. "Chattanooga; It's a small town in the middle of Nowhere place called Oklahoma" Kushuna; Naruto's mother, chirped from the black seat in front of Naruto's. "Oh yeah, I forgot again..". The small blonde sat back down in the seat, the seat belt releasing it's constriction on his neck from leaning forward. Naruto rested his head on his elbow that was set on the arm rest of one of the SUV's doors. He took in all the sights of the small town, burnt trees littered the plain on the right side of the road, the trees that weren't singed were very sad looking, like a fall tree but covered in sut. "What happened to the trees" Kushuna asked also taking notice of the black twig like trees that were barely rooted from the ground.

"Wild fires, it gets hot out here if you didn't notice?" Minato answered with a rude tone in his voice as he pulled his back away from sticking to the seat again and wiping the sweat from his forehead again. "Yeah, I just thought it was the humidity" Kushuna responded also wiping the small beads of sweat from her cringed brows. Breaking the silence, for the Naruto anyway was a buzz from his small orange phone. He flipped the cover open with his thumb and looked art the screen. "One's better than nothing" He sighed, looking up at the tower in the corner of the screen. "Who is it honey" Kushuna asked, being her usual nosy self. "Just Sakura mom" He answered back, "Aww does she miss her little Naru-puppy?" His mom teased in her very proper tone of speaking. Naruto just huffed, "Only one way to find out" He said clicking the top right button of the phone with his thumb and waiting for the message to load. "_OMG NARUTO COME BACK NOW! I NEED A SMOOTHIE WITH YOU! OMG OMG OMG!" _Naruto read the message aloud as he read it.

Kushuna just busted out in a fit of laughter, hitting her knee trying to catch her breath. 'It wasn't that funny mom...' He raised a brow but let it down quickly remembering how crazy his parents are, shrugging of the fact that his mom could possibly be dying from lack of breathing, he looked back out the window. "Talk about a ghost town" He muttered looking around at the road full of small houses that were filled with lawn art and dying trees. A very stereotypical tumble weed flew past the SUV as it bounced on the ground like a beach ball on the beach.

The black SUV slowed, and turned into a driveway. The sound of gravel crunched under the dust covered tires, mounds of dust clouded the car as they continued along the small driveway. Minato put pressure on the break and felt as the car made a jolt stop in front of a man standing in front of the pale red garage door. "Stupid! I almost ran you over!" Minato yelled as he rolled down the window with the flick of a switch. "Hey buddy what's your problem!?" Minato added sticking his head out of the window. "Hey, you must be our new neighbor! Welcome to the neighborhood" the man that was nearly crushed into a garage door yelled, ignoring everything Minato just yelled at him. The older blonde deadpanned, 'Is he daft of something? Mad cow disease' Minato blamed, as he stepped out of the car. The blonde observed the all too friendly neighbor with piercing bark blue eyes. The man wore overalls made of a blue jean material, one of the straps was broken making part of the chest cover fold out, exposing the skin underneath from obviously being too stupid to wear a shirt under the ripped up garment. Finally looking at the man's shoes, or boots to be exact. They were also covered in dust, from what Minato could tell they were tan at one point.

"Howdy Neighbor" Another, a femininely burly voice called from the left of the annoyed blonde. "I made ya'll a chicken pot pie... a little welcomin' gift for coming out here" The voice called with plenty of slurs and a very hick accent. The annoying voice being accompanied by another, another burly yet girly voice came out from behind what could only be the overalls wearing man's wife's skirt. (...). "Hey ya'll!" She called waving her calloused hand from side to side at the car and to Minato. Kushuna waved back just as eccentrically. "They're so nice, aren't they Naruto?" "More like creepy..." He mumbled. "Who asked you?" She scoffed and continued her waving battle with the small girl outside of the car. "Come on Naru. Let's get the bags out before Minato gets anymore angry" She told as she pushed her own door opened. Naruto followed in suit and opened the lever of the car door and pushed his way out of the car. Mother and son walked to the back of the black SUV and lifting the handle on the back of the door. Since most of their stuff was already in the house; and just needed to be unpacked which would be a montage for another time. Kushuna grabbed a large black suitcase and a matching bag, but smaller which was filled; and I meant FILLED. With her Skin cream, foot cream, ankle cream, knee cream, hip cream, shoulder cream, elbow cream, wrist cream, zit cream, black head cream, white head cream, exfoliating cream, oily skin cream and a bunch of others Naruto didn't even want to think about. The point is his mom cared way to much about her skin, and every inch at that.

After checking three times that everything was in her smaller bag she finally moved from the back of the car and started moving towards the front door. Naruto finally got into the back of the car, grabbing one of the three larger bags, the only one being a different color bag which was like a lot of the things he owned compared to his parents. The small blonde grabbed the only orange suitcase and pushed it until it all but flew out of the open trunk of the SUV. Naruto climbed out of the heated area and jumped down onto the gravel below. Naruto sneakily made his way towards the side of the car where his father was last seen talking to 'Them' as Naruto would call them from now on. He spilled his eyes over the side and saw that 'Them' had left into their own yard, probably to do something cattle related Naruto mused as he watched his father come over to where he was making very bad cow jokes. Once the boy noticed his father was coming closer he quickly jumped into the car again and starting carefully handling his father's suitcases. "Good boy" Minato scoffed, stopping in front of the tailgate of the SUV. His face had sweat rolling down it, the dark blue button up shirt rolled up neatly at his elbows was hanging open allowing it to drift in the dust filled wind. "Once you get inside, unpack my stuff will you?" Minato commanded more than asked. Naruto nodded, not looking up to meet the other's eyes. "Good" he huffed, wiping the sweat from his brow again and started walking towards the house. Naruto sighed, grabbing the two bags and pulling up the metal bars at the top of each case and began following his father towards the house. He took another, more clear look, since dust wasn't trying to become one with his lungs at the moment. The entire house was pale red, a big garage the same color as the house. A small rock garden covered the corner between the side of the garage, and the fence that surrounded the small porch in front of the front door.

Naruto shoved the bags in front of him, after opening the glass door. Revealing the entrance hall in front of him. A pair of doors, which could only be a coat closet to the right. A wooden stair case covered in red carpet to the left led to the upstairs. and three more doorways were in front of him. It was pretty much a down grade from where he'd been living but He didn't want to complain in front of his parents. The blonde shut the door behind him and rolled the two bags down the hallway to the left and to the last door at the hallway. He looked through the open door and heard his mother yelling at her creams... again.

The blonde ignored, to the best of his ability, the yelling and looked for his father's dresser. After several minutes of snooping through and behind boxes, he discovered the glossy black dresser and began filling it with neatly folded dress shirts, undershirts, and dress pants in the five drawers. 'Why do they make these drawer so small?' Naruto asked himself as he all but shoved the last pair of black pants into the bottom drawer. After declaring his father's request complete he carried the now much light black bags and placing them inside a large storage closet he discovered down the hall some ways. The blonde returned to claim his own baggage, from the agonizing heat. He opened the large stained glass door that led out of the house and walked back towards the car where he left the bright orange bag. (Is a suitcase more of a box or a bag? XD). Naruto lifted the handle like he did with his father's two bags and started rolling it towards the house. "Forgot to close the thingy" He remembered and set his bag down. Returning to the back of the vehicle and slamming the lid down, with a clump he let go of the small door and continued on getting out of the heat.

Naruto walked past the rock garden, his suitcase in tow, and opened the door again. He walked to the staircase. Figuring it was best to just carry the orange bag he pushed the handle down and picked up the strap on the top of the bag before hoisting up one stair at a time.

After twenty or so stairs, Naruto made it up the red carpeted staircase. His breath a little uneasy from the long journey, he pushed one of the doors opened. "Oh god It's HAWT in hurr!" He whined while propping the bedroom door open with a book that was ever so conveniently placed on a table next to the door.

Naruto took another look at the room, well most of it, considering parts of his vision was being blocked from pillars of boxes. He continued looking around the room, checking off to see if anything was lost during the move. 'Bookcase, table, nightstand, bed, dresser... Dresser?' " Dresser?" Naruto asked looking around another pillar. "Found it" He smiled and pushed his suitcase over to the wooden box. He shoved all the garments randomly into the bright white cabinet. Once finished he just moved his own suitcase aside and looked around, looking for where to start with the mountain of boxes that scattered the room.

The blonde sighed and ripped open one of the cardboard boxes, "Goodie goodie, box one of a hundred of books!" He said followed with a sigh. Taking several books into his arms he pushed them onto one of the large shelves of the dark wooden case.

*Several Boxes later*

All the books were unpacked, which was the majority of all the blonde had to his name, and on the shelf; in alphabetical order of course. He sat down on the bed that was set against the wall. 'Something doesn't feel right about this town...' He pondered the idea of just a hillbilly farmer community, but quickly set it aside. "Too Weird..." He sighed and rested his head on a pillow. "Hopefully school will be better" He yawned, his eyes drifting closed...

* * *

Well how was that for chapter one replacement. If you can't tell Minato is a jerk ._. More detail later.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

"Another EARLY morning" Naruto yawned, whilst rubbing the sleep dust; a dust in which he knew not where it came from, not did he wonder. Pulling his body half way off of the unclothed bed to where his feet were able to touch the ground. Letting another yawn escape from is throat, he lazily made his way to the bathroom; Which wasn't that hard to find since there was only three doors on the upper level of the new house. Pushing one of the doors open, he growled at the empty closet and ran to the other door quickly feeling the now urgent need to pee. Pushing it open roughly he ran to yet again another door; this one was a slider though, pushing it the wrong way the first time and slamming it open the second he pulled down his shorts letting them pool around his ankles and aimed for the toilet below. Soon the echoing yet relaxing sound of urine hitting water filled the small room. Naruto smiled lazily and waited for the tinkle to stop, before pulling up his shorts and walking over to the sink. Turning the faucet every which way he put his hands under it until they were clean enough for the teens standards and trying them off on the cargo shorts that hung loosely on his hips. "I should probably make breakfast" Taking notice of the rising sun from the window in the loft area out side of the bathroom. Rushing down stairs Naruto took a left; making a mistake of not looking both ways before crossing the room was knocked to the floor by a very firm and slim chest. "Bye" Minato mumbled before rushing out of the front door suitcase in tow. "I'm fine thanks for asking" Naruto seethed at the now closed door his father had exited from. Getting back on his feet he moved past the many boxes that lingered in the hallway he made it into the kitchen.

'Only Mom and me... Not that that's any better' Naruto scoffed, waiting for his mother; A teacher at the school he was going to in four days, to come out and get some breakfast so they can talk about ALL of her problems even though the blonde could not care less.

'Speaking of the devil' Naruto mused as he heard his mother's slippers skidding onto the tile behind him. "Making Breakfast?" She asked in an almost condescending tone. Naruto looked at her from turning his head to see over his shoulder, and gave the fire head a small nod. To which she smirked that 'I'm better than you' smirk, 'Money does that to people' Naruto thought before grabbing a bowl shaped object that was poorly wrapped in brown paper bag material. Quickly ripping off the paper mass, wadding it up and throwing it in the pile along with the rest of the crumpled up packing paper. He looked at the nearly translucent bowl in all it's bowly glory.

"Pancakes ?" He asked the bowl, which didn't answer; Like any bowl would. "That's what I was thinking too" He smiled to himself before turning back to a large cardboard box filled with the old food prep' boxes that had accumulated dust in the cupboard as they lingered out of the blonde's sight at home. Until the movers had taken them and ever so rudely shoved them in the boxes, making them visible in the light of day again.

"Chicken, Nope. Cream of, Nope..." He mumbled to himself as he scurried through the box, like a archaeologist dusting for fossils. Making the same analogy, the blonde began humming the Indiana Jones theme to himself quietly. In a rough motion Naruto pulled out a box labeled 'Pancake Mix'. Making a 'Link just found something in a chest and is now floating above his hands' Sound effect the blonde walked over to where his bowl had been where he placed it before his box hunting.

Pulling, more like ripping the flaps of the box off he looked at the powder through the dusty plastic bag. Gripping on the handle of a random knife that had been set on the counter. Most likely for unpacking the boxes that were meant for the kitchen area, Considering there was some tape residue near the pointy part of the utensil The blonde shoved the knife tip into the plastic material and drug it along in a semi-straight life until a hole where the powder could escape from the bag was created. Setting the knife back where he found it he tipped over the bag and began pouring the unprepared pancake batter into the crystal like bowl.

Naruto looked in the refrigerator for the last of the ingredients, Milk and Eggs. Finding a half empty gallon container of milk he took that along with two eggs that were in the egg door in the top of the door. The blonde walked back to his bowl on the counter, setting the milk down he grabbed one egg in each hand and cracked them on the rim of the bowl until large cracks formed on the eggs shells. Using his not so expertly trained hands to pull the ends of each egg until the egg white and yolk feel on top of the floury powder. Setting the now empty and heavily damaged white shells on the marble counter top he grabbed the milk handle. Taking the red colored lid off by screwing it slightly, he set that too on the counter before tipping the translucent container of the rim of the bowl where he had cracked the eggs and waited for the milk to cascade into the mixture.

The teen pulled open the drawer of ladles, spatulas and the sorts he skimmed through it's contents until he found a whisk Pulling the strange looking tool out from the wooden box, and closing said box never to see the light of day again until they needed it again. Which wasn't likely since Naruto did most of the cooking was done by himself, or Sebastian Who didn't join them on the trip; much to Naruto's demise. More or less, He rather enjoyed cooking for himself, but without the other who would he talk to? So to speak he missed the old butler.

Sighing deeply he settled the bowl between his chest and one of his hands, taking his other hand which was wielded with a whisk he stirred the bowls contents until it was creamy yet glue like. Finding his work to be done with the whisk, the blonde licked some of the batter off with his tongue before throwing the battery whisk into the metallic sink.

Naruto hummed a nameless verse from a song he made up, before walking over to the stove top which lucky for him was holding on it's burner was a thick pan. Perfect Pancake pan in the blonde's opinion, setting down the bowl of batter he moved the pan into position and walked back over to the drawer that was supposed to never see the light of day again and pulled out a thin metal spatula that reflected the over head light. The blonde looked at his incomplete self in the holey metal. Sighing deeply he rubbing the lacerations that scarred his face for as long as he could recall. In some people's opinions it made him look cute, like a cat or a fox, in his Father's opinion it made him stronger. People were often asking him where he got them from, he just told them he didn't remember. Not even Sakura, one of his only and closet friends had yet to learn about their origin.

Wiping an almost falling tear from the duct he walked back over to the stove top, taking the bowl of batter back into his hand he poured a saucer sized circle amount of batter into the pan. Turning on the burner, he began hearing the sizzle of satisfaction and the smelled the aroma of an excellent breakfast.

The blonde continued his humming as he flipped around pancake after pancake until a nice and neat stack had accumulated on a plate that had been set out for the pancakes to take refuge on as they cooled down for consumption. "It's r-ready" He all but whispered as he peered over the corner of the wall that divided the living room from the dining room. Naruto looked at the back of his mom's head that was resting on the couch's arm holder, he read hair frizzing from the friction of moving back and forth while shifting on the leather material. She mumbled something in return as she lifted herself slowly from the cozy couch and was walking behind her son to get breakfast.

"Is it good?" She asked rudely, scowling at the drool worthy meal prepared for them as Naruto walked them over. He nodded slightly as he set the plate in front of his mother. Quickly rushing back into the kitchen and grabbing plates, silverware and some clothe napkins he walked back to his mother. Setting a plate a fork and butter knife with a napkin under it before redoing his movements on an other seat far from hers on the large glass table. Rushing again back over to the kitchen pulling off Syrup and butter from the counter he placed them on the table, closer to his mother than too himself.

The flame head, mumbled something under her breathe and glared at the blonde as if he were a stain on the leather couch she adored so much. Before pulling the majority of the pancake stack from the one plate onto hers before drowning it in syrup and cutting it with her butter knife. Picking a sticky piece of the pancake up with her fork she shoved it inside of her lipstick covered lips. Chewing it slowly, she glared, glared very large swords into the blonde's head. Swallowing audibly, she opened her mouth to speak. "Remind me to punish you, _After _I puke these up" She growled before pushing her chair away from the table and walking past the kitchen and disappearing into the hallway that led to her shared room. Naruto sat there with a grim look on his face, Gulping loudly as the retching sound echoed through the house. 'It's gonna be a long day' he thought before staring at the pancakes that moments ago had brought him joy but were now his down fall. Which was common if his mother or father was any part of the equation...

* * *

YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

I think I'll wait to do these chapters? Like every two weeks? Maybe. I was trying to make each chapter A BAJILLION words instead of 1k here 1k there you know?

* * *

"Surely they couldn't be that bad..." He reassured himself quietly. Grabbing the silver fork that sat next to his plate, Begging to be used by someone. Naruto jabbed the cake on the top of the tilting stack of steamy yellow puffs. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation, staring at the pancake that folded around the tongs of his fork like it was a priceless jewel.

Naruto shook his fork slightly after turning it to his plate so the pancake could land on the plate in a low delicious flop. The teen grabbed a butter knife that sat next to where the knife previously was. Grabbing it in his thin fingers, and squeezing it in his palm. With a fork in one hand and the serrated butter knife in the other. He looked at each silver tool with small praise before stabbing the pancake that sat on the china plate with the gleaming fork. The stab was quick, landing about an inch or two from the edge. Following his last movement with an equally fast one, he shoved the teeth of the knife into the pancake, in between the center columns of the fork he sawed the pancake until he heard the teeth start to scrape on the white china.

Following the movement all the way around until there was only a small circle left of the pancake and several small disfigured triangles and continued until only triangles covered the plate. Picking up the bottle of warmed up syrup he placed in the middle of the large table earlier, he drenched the fluffy triangle pieces of pancakes until the plate filled with the amber liquid. The teen reequipped his hand with his fork and hesitantly shoved a forkful into his awaiting mouth. He moaned around the fluffy concoction that filled his mouth. 'She's insane these are delicious Naruto thought while pulling another forkful into his mouth on top of the other chewed up mass of pancake. The blonde chewed happily whilst shoving piece after piece of his fluffy breakfast into his mouth. Humming a happy tune in his head as he swung his legs back and forth under the table. Naruto looked to the left, in the direction of where had run off to. Listening to the very staged retching sounds his mother made in the porcelain toilet was like music to his hair covered ears. Naruto finished his pancake in competition worthy timing, pushing his chair away from the dark wooded table with his hands he got up and started to clear the table before his mother was expected to be done with her ever so staged vomiting act. 'She could be on Broadway' mused the blonde while stacking the plates that littered the table neatly, except for his mother's plate. Who was roughly shoved away from her in the passion of the moment. Which happened quite frequently whenever somebody that wasn't a ten thousand dollar restaurant chef wasn't cooking, and giving every ounce of his attention to her body.

Continuing the concert that filled his head with its tune the blonde walked the stack of syrup and pancake covered plates to the sink. Naruto forked what he could manage of the syrup down the drain to be dissolved by the garbage disposal. Watching the amber liquid flow down brought a small anguish to the blonde's mood, knowing soon enough what was to come. Even before he woke up he could feel that his mother was about to snap at him. Like a mouse trap, and he was pitiful enough to stay around the same trap for his entire life. Not that he had much of a choice. She was his mother after all. The short teen sighed lightly before rolling up the sleeves on his button up, similar to the one his father had worn the last time he'd actually seen his face; only this one was a different color. More his taste than his father's. This shirt was white, not only white it had some color mixture of various Asian designs stitched into the fabric, the sun being one of the bright forces that had brought so much attention whenever he wore it in public. After succeeding in keeping his un-rollable sleeves rolled into an upright position to where his forearms could get wet with syrupy water but still manage to keep his sleeves dry. Naruto grabbed the nearby sponge and soap bottle. Lowering the sponge below the nozzle of the bottle, he squeezed some of the thick liquid out of it before setting the clear bottle back on the window sill just above the sink. Naruto looked down at his right hand where the sponge was blocking his view of his palm. He looked at the sponge thoughtfully, He observed the way the green liquid that smelled like apples rolled in small beads like rain down the sides and poured itself into the palm that the sponge was blocking. Making a makeshift fist with his hand, taking the sponge along with him as his muscles contracted. Making the sponge shrink into a folded up version of what it used to be. Grunting softly he released the death grip he had on the sponge's imaginary neck, looking back at the sponge that was instantly trying to reshape himself to what he used to be no matter what was inflicted on him. "Just like me" he said darkly before grabbing one of the plates that was now hardly visible in the murky water the breakfast food had caused.

Scrubbing each and every plate along with the pan he'd used to make the pancakes quickly he looked back at where his mother had gone off to. The sound of exaggerating retching no longer filled the air around him. He gulped slightly, and let out a sigh. He faced back to the sink that was now draining due to the recently removed plug, he looked back at the china that he'd just washed. Looking at his whitened reflection before pulling away when he heard a quickly approaching set of footsteps.

Naruto was moved out of the way, more shoved than voluntarily moving but none the less ended up on the floor from the sudden movement. He dared a look at his mother's face. It was covered by slightly damped hair that was clumped together slightly but well enough to block the blonde from seeing any of her face's pale skin through the wall of fire.

Kushuna grabbed the plate Naruto was just checking himself out in, glancing at herself in it before quickly turning the ninety degrees it took to face her grounded son, who had made no attempt to run in the time she was looking out the window. "Good job cleaning" She spat, acid oozing from the three words. Naruto could all but tell that his mother had no intention of complimenting him in any way, before he could think of a good reason behind it Kushuna's arm that was grasping the plate spazzed forward. Letting the plate go along with the motion. The sound of the plate cracking and probably Naruto's leg also filled the large kitchen. Naruto gulped, pulling his shin towards his body in a swift motion before anymore harm could come to it. "Clean this shit up" She mumbled before turning gracefully on her heels, that Naruto finally noticed. He listening to the clacking as it moved towards where his father had gone off too. 'Probably off to cheat on him again' He thought, scowling at the woman who he could no longer see. Naruto pushed himself off the ground, using the power his one non-injured leg to get himself back into a standing position. The blonde trembled nervously before making his way out of the kitchen and down the cramped hallway that led to his parent's room. Pulling open a smaller door, he put his arm in it wrapped his hand around a thin object and let his arm retreat out of the dark door. Looking at the yellow broom he had pulled out, Naruto hopped back to the kitchen on one leg while using the broom handle as a makeshift crutch. Slowly but surely the blonde had made it to the kitchen and was sweeping the broken plate into a small pile and scooping it into the dust pan that was attached to the pole. Naruto put the contents of the dustpan into the nearby trashcan before returning it to the closet. With a sigh, Naruto gathered his shoes and small satchel. All while continuing to hum his now gloomy tune in his head.

Finally showing his vulnerability he walked out the door. Just like both his parents had earlier in the day. Closing it behind him with a thud. He let a tear roll down his scarred cheeks, but wiped it quickly. He attempted to make a smile, imagining how much worse it made him look, he sighed and attempted to walk down the small walkway he had the day before. "Might as well map out the torture" He though aloud, all while limping down the driveway, covering his eyes with his forearm to cover his eyes from the all but blinding sun that hadn't been noticed when he was in the house.

The blonde had limped down the dusty street, waving occasionally to the neighbors he hadn't acquainted himself with, trucks wheeled by quickly, Nearly taking him off his feet with the gust of wind that flew past him. About to take a left for no reason he was stopped when a truck had stopped in front of him, succeeding in blocked his path. He looked at the dirty exteriors from what he could tell while being blinded and the fact that dirt covered the truck it was a white one and an old one at that from the sound the muffler had made from behind the bumper. "Need a ride?" the driver called at him. Naruto, not sensing any danger in the moment, walked up to the rolled down window of the truck and rested his arms on it, taking the pressure off of his aching leg. "You just moved into the Davis' old house right?" The driver asked again, his country accent more noticeable now that Naruto was actually paying attention to him instead of getting infuriated that he was almost in a hit and run. 'Nosy much?' Naruto thought before taking a long look at the driver. The driver was tan, not like cowboy tan, but _tan_. "I think so" He mumbled, thinking back to remember if his Parent's had brought up who they had bought the house from. "Well, Did you need a ride... I'm sorry, what was your name?" The young driver asked. "Naruto" The boy answered quietly. "That's a strange one around here, I'm Kiba, pleasure to meet yah" He replied with creepy amounts of happiness. The tan boy now known as Kiba extended one of his tan arms towards the window the blond was leaning on. 'He thinks my name is weird?' Naruto mentally scoffed before taking the tan teen's hand and shaking it gingerly, which wasn't a good idea considering Kiba all but squeezed the life out of his hand like he had the sponge earlier. "Nice grip, Heh" Naruto said clenching his teeth, before letting out a sharp breath. "Thanks" Kiba replied not getting the obvious sarcasm, or choosing to ignore it and take the compliment.

"Well, Naruto" The blonde's eyebrow twitched at the way he had pronounced his name, putting extra emphasis on all the vowels, it irked him for some reason. "Where you headed?" He continued, going back to his ever so attractive accent. Naruto looked up the road he was about to turn onto, had Kiba not decided to crush him with his dirty truck like that Santa and Grandma film. "Umm.. I don't really know.. Just looking around" He stated hesitantly.

"Hop in, I'd be glad to show you around" He chirped. Noticing Naruto hesitation to enter the truck, he spoke up "Come on blonde stuff. I'm not gonna rape yah" He said with a unconvincing smile, that didn't help the case he was pleading. "Besides my Dad's the sheriff, I'd get a good ass whooping if I broke the law" The brunette stated proudly. 'Don't need to be a cop for an ass whooping' Naruto thought, looking down at his bruised leg for a moment. "Don't make he hog tie you" The teen threatened in a joking matter. "Okay, okay" Naruto said raising his hands in surrender before putting one of them on the truck handle and pushing the button. The dirty white door flung itself at him slightly, Naruto walked around the corner of the door and climbed into the truck, moving his feet so they weren't buried in a floorboard of filth. "Sorry about the mess" Kiba stated sheepishly, as if reading the blonde's mind. 'What the hell is a hog tie?' Naruto asked himself after reflecting on Kiba's previous words. The blonde sighed and watched the scenery flash by as Kiba's truck rolled down the road he was going to walk down...

"So what brings you to this small town?" The other asked nonchalantly as he focused his eyes on the road and beat a tune on the plastic steering wheel. "My Dad's on buisness" he answered quietly. After that Kiba had asked no more questions, probably taking notice about how nervous he was. In this time Naruto had the time to secretly scope out the other boy. Before he'd gotten into the truck he failed to notice the dark red tattoos the brunette had on his cheeks. Looking from the corner of his eye he noticed what the boy was wearing, a sleeveless white shirt, or what used to white anyway. There were stains all over the front, much like the truck, but instead of dirt it looked like Barbaque sauce. 'Maybe some kind of mustard?' The blonde asked himself as he listed which stains were made by which condiment. Looking more closely at the shirt he also noticed that the shirt was not made the way it was now. The sleeves looked like they were hastily cut off, 'Cowboys.. Always showing off the guns _Bang bang' _He mused idly as he looked down at the large silver belt buckle that was suspended on the teen's torn blue jeans.

"You ride horses?" Naruto asked louder than the last time he had said something. The brunette cocked his head over to the blonde with a creepily large grin plastered on his face. "Since I was five" He stated proudly before turning back to the wheel. The horserider took one of his dirty hands and lifted up the torn up shirt on the side closest to Naruto, Pointing to it with one of the fingers that held the shirt up. "Ouch" Naruto hissed as he observed the scar in the shape of a horse's steel shoe. The injury was healed as far as it could get. "You got this when you were five?" Naruto asked shocked. The brunette nodded slightly as he focused his attention on the road once more. "Speakin' of scars. How'd that happen?" Kiba asked as he put down his shirt and pointed to the blonde's shin. "I...I Fell" _'How creative' _He sighed. "Must've been a nasty fall" Kiba added, rubbing his chin in thought as if mocking the blonde for lying.

"I'll take you sometime" The brunette said, breaking the awkward silence. Naruto tried to analyze what the teen next to him just said, but only managed to come up with semi-dirty thoughts. "What?" The blonde asked in disbelief. "Horse riding I mean, but after that we can do that" He offered, throwing a sleazy wink to the blonde with his right eye. Naruto gulped, feeling how hot the air was getting around his face. "Horses yes... What ever's after No.." He replied as he turned his head to the window, so he was unable to see the cowboys very disturbing smile.

* * *

I added some story to it... Cause you know.. I thought the last one ended much more abrupt than this one... SO I THINK the next chapter will be done after the next Beastly chapter...


	4. Chapter 5:

I just had a terrible Idea for the story... I always do.. but it feels NATURAL...So I'mma go with it.

Kiba drove ever so slowly, it was almost agonizing for Naruto anyway, Kiba on the other hand was taking his sweet time to look at the blonde who was in his own little world. Yet that hadn't stopped Kiba from talking randomly about _Everything_ he saw, apparently he could be a very convincing tour guide. Unannounced the blond had started humming rather loudly, interrupting Kiba from his dabbling about how there were so many churches in such a small town. The brunette had stopped the car, and just stared at the blonde as if he were the most wonderful thing in the world.

You have a wonderful voice, Kiba wanted to tell the shorter but couldn't find the right words considering wonderful didn't cut it. Naruto had stopped singing and started another humming session, this one was more of a classical hum than the previous fast "Hmms" the blonde was emitting. Kiba was still caught in his trance like state of staring at Naruto with a dreamy expression plastered onto his face.

The brunette pulled closer, wanting to get caught in the music like Naruto was. "What were you singing?" He asked loudly after the blonde had trailed off to just singing in his head. Naruto nearly jumped through the tin roof of the truck at the sudden outburst and the lack of breathing space. He blinked a few times, trying to readjust his eyes to the bright sun from having his eyes closed for his humming montage.

It seemed that Kiba's words had been slow in the blonde's head, after receiving the message he looked at Kiba like he was the creepy person he was. "It... was nothing" He said, trying to play it off cool and looking away from the brunette's close proximity, even though it made him nervous.

"Didn't sound like nothin'" He reassured and placed a comforting hand on the blonde's thigh which made Naruto gulp the forming lump. "Kiba what're you-" He tried to ask, but his mouth was covered with what he hoped to be the brunette's hand. _Hoped._ Naruto flicked his eyes open once again, nearly shocking himself at how close Kiba's face was, and how hot his mouth felt as the other's tongue entered it without remorse.

Naruto tried pulling away from the sudden intrusion, he managed to get away from the invading muscle and was sent into a panting fit. Just as Naruto was about to most likely tell the other man off he was once again attacked orally. Naruto pushed his hands against Kiba's shoulders trying to get the larger man that was now crushing him against the seat. The blonde continued to squirm under Kiba's grasp. Finally the brunette pulled away. They panted in unison, Kiba's eyes held a glint of satisfaction having gotten this reaction from the blonde and not a punch to the face, not that Kiba would mind. He liked it rough, he liked his prey to fight back a little. He smirked like a predator about to strike before he reclaimed Naruto's mouth. Shoving his thick pink tongue through Naruto's quivering lips.

The blonde adamantly fought against the latter's advances as hard as he could, but he couldn't admit that it didn't feel good. As much as Naruto wanted to fight what Kiba was doing, the harder he tried to escape the harder both Kiba and his mind betrayed him.

After minutes of silent mouth raping, Kiba started doing something that started to qualm the blonde's no longer accepting nerves. "Kiba what're you doing?" He asked quietly, even though he _knew_ what Kiba was doing. He'd just hoped that he wasn't doing what he thought the teen was doing.

As Kiba started to unbuckle the silver belt buckle Naruto had complimented on he instantly knew what was going on here. Naruto gulped and just shut his eyes in a unmotivated attempt to _wake the fuck up! _

Unfortunately he should have known it was too good to be true, that the knight in...dirty truck wasn't really going to take him off to a castle where'd never have to hear from his parents again, instead his 'Knight' was going to do what the blonde had tried to forget about since he was a child: Being raped.

His mother had warned him that if he was going to be 'Grown up' he'd have to be smart and not get into vans and such, not that she actually cared about his well being. She didn't even know what'd he'd been through. There wasn't need for vans and offers for candy. Apparently being the father of the victim was enough to not need those things. A vision filled Naruto's eye lids, playing like a movie screen. He whimpered as he felt something, that could only be hands gripping at his shorts. He opened his dilated eyes to try and escape from the flashback Kiba's actions had caused. "Stop" he called, his voice not sounded as strong as it had moments before, it sounded like it belonged to an old man, raspy and hoarse.

Kiba just gave him that _I'm going to eat you_ look before successfully unbuttoning Naruto's beige shorts and pulling them down along with his underwear. "You don't look happy to see me" Kiba pouted slightly. It seemed so surreal, the words echoed like bells in his head as he screwed his eyes shut in an new attempt to escape. Another flicker of his childhood played in his mind, his father was doing the same thing Kiba was doing now. Even saying the same things. _"You don't look happy to see me"_ he'd said in a husky tone as he held down his sons flailing limbs and try to unzip the onesie. He'd tried to call out to his mother, but he'd already knew what she was doing. Counting the money that Minato had given her to keep her fat mouth shut.

Before he'd realized it Naruto was on his hands and knees, in the back seat of the truck. His fingers digging deeply into the ivory colored cloth of the bench seat. A heat approached his back side, he could feel it like it was penetrating some invisible membrane that told him if danger was near. The blonde could feel his eyes started to water, he raised a hesitant hand; trying not to fall over as he scrubbed his hand back and forth to stop the tears from clouding his vision. Crying wasn't going to help him, never did. The blonde braced himself and waited for the pain to start.

And start it did, he could feel _All_ of Kiba's thick member being entirely sheathed into him. He was pretty sure he was bleeding, he _knew _he was bleeding, he could feel the warm liquid that was all his running down his spread thighs. He chocked on a sob and tried to stifle it, just in case _that_ was what Kiba had wanted all along.

Naruto could feel his years of therapy start to pop, the wall he tried so hard to build was cracking and his entire world had turned upside down. He could hear Kiba grunting in his ear, it was disgustingly rigid and his saliva felt like acid as the brunette licked the shell of his ear. "Almost done, just a little more" He said deeply into Naruto's ear before pulling back to where his back was straight up and continued to use the leverage to pound mercilessly into the blonde.

Naruto could tell Kiba was true to his words, he felt the brunette's member start to ram itself into him at a more rapid pace, trying to get as much friction and warmth on his member before he blew his load. Naruto was actually a little envious of the other right now, the sounds the dark haired teen made sounded so.. Happy. Something he'd not felt since it all started. He didn't even feel a wiggle on his self and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to for a while.

"God you're tight. I love it sooo much" Kiba called into his ear as he took deep breaths and started to savagely chew on Naruto's neck, drawing blood that spilled onto the cloth that was clenched in Naruto's small hands. Looking for solace.

Naruto felt like laughing at himself, he was a mess, a weakling, and nobody would want him after he was finished being used. Kiba's words stuck to his skin like paste, it felt disgusting and Naruto hoped that once he was back in his house he could wash it away from his body and mind.

The thought didn't last long as he felt a searing burn in his scalp as his head was lifted by force, he cried out weakly for it to stop but it only came out as a pained gasp. Kiba was practically ripping Naruto's hair out of his scalp and honestly he couldn't care less at the moment, he was close, to close to care about a petty pain like hair pulling.

After what seemed like endless hours of pain and humiliation the erratic ramming of Kiba's member had slowed and ceased all together. Naruto could hear Kiba's soft pants of victory. The blonde winced slightly as Kiba pulled the member out, opening the flood gates to open and Naruto's bleeding hole let out a stream of pink liquid, a solution of semen and blood. He felt disgusted with himself more than he felt hatred for Kiba, the brunette seemed to have it all figured out as he fastened his belt again and straightened his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. He sent a sick smile at Naruto who was just staring at the bench seat he was propped up on.

Naruto took the liberty of pulling his own shorts up, slapping away Kiba's imploring hands. He tried to send a glare at the dark haired man but he felt to faint to even blink. "Home" He called weakly from the backseat. The brunette nodded, his smirk didn't waver as he climbed over the seat of the pick-up truck and started the engine. He pulled what was probably an illegal turn as he started driving down the road he'd come from and in front of Naruto's house. The blonde didn't care that the neighbors saw him as he limped even worse towards the unlocked front door. All his mind was focused on was the need to cleanse himself of Kiba, and all traces of what had just occurred.

Just as Kiba pulled up to the blonde's house Naruto dared a look at Kiba, who was chanting his Name in a worried voice.

Suddenly Naruto pulled up from the passenger seat panting heavily. Kiba stopped chanting his name and smiled. "Wake up sleeping beauty!" He called loudly, he placed a hand around Naruto's neck and was pointing something out but was cut short when Naruto flinched out of his touch. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled at the teen all but ripping himself from Kiba's less than intimidating touch.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling his arms to sit in his lap. "What do you mean what the hell is wrong! You..." The blonde cut himself off, he twisted his midsection and strained his neck to look into the back seat, the scene of the crime. _Nothing_. 'A dream? It felt.. real' He looked back at Kiba who was staring at him with sympathy mixed with the look you'd give someone who had just grown a second head, an eyebrow quirked high on his tanned face. His non-bloody lips were lifeless, formed into a straight line. "What happened?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Funny story actually" He started, trying to play it off like he wasn't rethinking his judgement on Naruto, instead of being that limping Kid who looked like he was running from home to someone who'd just woken up from an acid trip. "I was showing you around town like I said I was, then you just fell asleep. You looked like you were chasing a rabbit or somethin'" He let a small chuckle escape from his mouth recalling the way Naruto had convulsed and twitched in the beige seat. "What were you dreamin' 'bout?" He asked quietly, sounded extremely worried and a little scared.

"You mean... that- N-nothing" He whispered, It had been so vivid, so _real. _

Naruto sighed, "H-hey.. Can you drive me h-home?" Naruto asked quietly, hiding his ashamed face from the other male.

"Yeah buddy, I uh.. Yeah, you all right?" Kiba asked, about to stop himself last minute just in case Naruto flipped out again.

The ride back to Naruto's house was completely quiet save for Naruto's whispered directions.

"There" The blonde pointed to the two story red house. "You live Victoria's old house? Sweet" Kiba broke the silence, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know who Victoria was, didn't care, all he needed to do was get out and think things through. All of this was getting too Matrix-y for him.

"I'll.. Um check on you tomorrow See if you want to finish lookin' at the town. Kay?" He didn't receive and answer and didn't even push on the brake before The passenger door was opened and closed just as quickly, Naruto's back bolted to the front door.

Naruto slammed the door shut, and leaned against the glass motif in the center of the door. 'Just calm down, it was just a dream...' he mentally chanted. He threaded his fingers into the long blonde locks in his hair. 'Things are going to be fine. My knight can still come' He told himself before sliding down onto his butt, still leaning against the door, focusing on only breathing.

"He'll come" He said aloud, even though he was alone in the house. Probably would be for days, not that he minded.


	5. Chapter 6?

Naruto tried to stay overwhelmed in the confines of sleep, he could feel the sun searing into his skin, it was too intense. He shifted with his eyes closed until he could no longer feel the intense heat that pressured onto his face, on to his unopened eyelids. He grunted in pain, and annoyance when his head hit something hard, something hard and cold to be more precise.

He yawned, eyes still closed and stretched his arms while sitting down. His back was leaning on something hard, and it poked into his back. He finally decided he was awake enough to investigate where he was at the moment, he already knew it wasn't his bed. Despite how uncomfortable the matress was, with its springs sticking out and the wooden frame pushing to close the cushioned section, this was somehow even more uncomfortable and yet comforting at the same time. It felt cold and clinical yet embracing. He flicked open one eye, rolled around to see entrance hall. He'd fallen asleep here, the memory resurfaced. He nodded, as if agreeing with his thoughts. Naruto pushed himself off of the cold tile that his head was resting on. He leaned on the door, and scooted upwards until he was standing, but leaning against the wood behind him for support until he could actually walk on his own.

After what seemed like an hour or two, but wasn't the blonde pushed off of it and started walking around the tiled area of the new house. He rounded himself on the rail that helped people walking down them not fall off of the strairs and onto their faces while walking up the slope while rubbing their eyes. Naruto made his way up the two sets of the stairs, one going right and up the more elevated going left and up. He arrived at the top, Naruto looked down through the small loft's rials down to the front door where he'd slept. Looking at it made his back hurt and he set on trying to pop it. With both hands on his lower back, he bent backwards trying to get a response out of his bones. When they did pop, he was nearly bent over backwards. He cut a yawn short and pushed open the bedroom door and looked inside, only when he looked inside of the doorway it wasn't his bedroom.

Naruto gulped when he felt the colder air around him, it was strange. Like looking into a cave that seemed to be calling his name. He ignored the feeling inside his gut and stepped into the room, the air seemed even colder once he'd stepped inside. He was suprised when he looked down and couldn't see his breath though. He edged further into the room. He looked curiously at the shapes of white boxes. He built up the nerve and pushed himself towards one of the white figures. Naruto lifted the coating on the shape. _Just a dresser._ He sighed in relief, he looked at the other white figures and tried to make each one of them out. Another dresser shaped white box was on the other side of the wall, only shorter and about the same height as the bed shaped white box which was on the ground under a window that had white and purple curtains that hung creepily over the blocked off glass. Naruto gulped and walked out of the room feeling something close to guilt and relief. He closed the door behind him, feeling as though he'd just opened something evil. He gulped down the feeling and walked into his room, he grabbed a set of clothes out of his closet, ignoring the feeling of eyes that lurked on his body. He walked across the loft area, making sure his eyes ignored the room next to his. He pushed the bathroom door open, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw his reflection on the wall across the room. He looked down at the red carpet and ignored his mirror copy walk at the same time as he did when he walked into the room connected to the dressing room. The room held the bathtub and toilet while the other room just held the sink, counter and the mirror. Naruto flicked on the lights, which didn't help light the already lit room. He looked at the window inside of the shower and sighed, this house was entirely too creepy he told himself. What kind of pervert would put a window in the shower.

He sighed and stripped himself of his clothing before getting into the shower and closing the nearly useless shower curtain. It was clear, not like blurry glass kind of clear, but like another window that he could close. It was nearly useless for a shower curtain since they were for privacy he argued in his mind, but found himself naked inside the tub anyway making sure the water was hot enough but not too hot, to shower with. He ran his hand under it with each adjustment to the knob, and with the right temperature he pulled the knob on the faucet and let the water start to fall like rain from above him.

After washing his hair and body, Naruto turned the faucets off and exited the shower, sill uncomfortable with the feeling of eyes following his body but the feeling was slightly dulled with the warmth of a fresh body. He wrapped a towel around his midsection tightly and roamed to his bedroom to dry off.

He dressed just fast enough to be fully dressed when a loud banging came from downstairs and echoed upwards. "Coming!" Naruto yelled from his room, it seemed to fall to deaf ears as the banging continued. The blonde sighed and buttoned his pants before running quickly downstairs, spinning off of the banister to get to the door quicker. He opened it, and froze. "Kiba...What're you doing here?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with the tanned male in his doorway.

"Well I said I was coming over, Didn't I? And here I am" Naruto watched as Kiba extended his arms as if putting himself on display. Naruto smiled slightly. "Come in then" Kiba walked inside, squeezing past Naruto since he didn't open the door all the way. "Sorry" Naruto muttered, noticing his rudeness for not opening the door for his guest. Kiba just smiled and stepped into the house, leaning on the wall next to the door.

"So..." "Yeah" Kiba asked, his voice gruff. Naruto watched Kiba lick his lips and before he realized it, he was naked under the man. Again. His arms were pinned under one of Kiba's large hands while the other one just roamed his body.

Naruto tried to resist, when it was finally over with he woke up with a gasp. He pushed his eyes open and looked at Kiba who had pushed himself off the wall and was holding Naruto's shoulders. Naruto felt himself losing air, like it was being pushed out of him. He took shallow breaths but among his internal struggle he still pushed against Kiba. But the brunette didn't leave his sides, nor did he push his advances on the blonde. He just stared sadly at the blonde, while rubbing his shoulder in a comforting way. "Come on, My mom can help you" Naruto heard the words and they just bounced around in his head, he wanted to get away from Kiba, he was the one making him feel this way after all. But he didn't resist as Kiba led him out of the house and into the truck that his first vision had been in.

Minutes that felt like moments of darkness, Naruto woke up. He looked out of the dirty window and stared at a near cloned version of his house. Only this one was white instead of the dark red his house had. Naruto opened the door, and waited for Kiba to round the truck and help him towards the front door.

Kiba pushed the dark wood open and led the limping blonde inside. He led him to his mother's office and set him down on the lounging chair there. He stared at his mother, Naruto didn't notice the exchange of words with their eyes. She nodded at him, he nodded back and left. Naruto started to wake up when Kiba was gone, feeling like he should be edge. "Hey Naruto, I'm going to help you forget" Forget what? Did she know, about the dreams? He shook his head, she couldn't possibly know. He didn't know this woman and he didn't tell anyone about the dreams.

She smiled at him, Naruto could feel his vision clearing. The woman had similar tattoos to Kiba's dark red fangs. He stared at her warily. Making sure she didn't have the same reaction to his mind as Kiba did. "Now sleep" She whispered, putting her cold long fingers on Naruto's temples. He didn't feel affected by the attempt to make hims sleep though. That didn't stop him from pretending. He slowed his breathing to make sure it looked like he was sleeping.

The fingers dug deeper into his head, he held down a wince. But managed to fool the woman, she was muttering to herself silently. "Done she said after a moment" Naruto still pretended to stay asleep until he heard the woman leave. Naruto opened his eyes and watched her back as she left.

He stayed still and tried to hear the whispers that were exchanged in the hallway. "I made him forget, but you need to learn how to control your powers!" The woman whispered angrily. _Powers?_ Naruto asked himself. Kiba had powers, was that what caused the dreams. Naruto looked into this, thinking over the memories. He hadn't forgotten.. That means it didn't work. He ignored that tangent of thought and continued to think of Kiba, the sad look his eyes when Naruto woke up from his dreams. The whispers stopped and Naruto didn't have enough time to pretend to sleep again, he was too caught up in his thoughts. That was until, Kiba and his mom walked into the room again. He gulped. Kiba seemed to be taken aback to see him awake. The woman seemed to know what was going on.

"You too huh?" She asked, a smile dancing at her lips grimly. Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Me too what?" He asked confused. "You've got powers" Naruto shook his head. "That's impossible" He said, Kiba just smiled. "That's what I said when I found out" _"_Found out what?" Naruto asked, louder and more angrily at being kept in the dark like this. The woman knelt in front of him and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've got powers, Just like Kiba and myself"

* * *

POWERS!


	6. NOT ACTUALLY A CHAPTER

This story is subject to a REWRITE.


End file.
